The present invention relates to a hard diskdrive read/write arm fabrication system, and more particularly to an automatic hard diskdrive read/write arm fabrication system which achieves high hard diskdrive read/write arm fabrication efficiency, and saves hard diskdrive read/write arm manufacturing cost.
Following fast development of high technology, a variety of computer-controlled implement have been developed, and intensively used in the fabrication of a variety of products. For example, CNC (computer numerical control) automatic cutting machines have been used in the fabrication of hard diskdrive read/write arms. However, conventional methods of using CNC automatic cutting machines for the fabrication of hard diskdrive read/write arms still have drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. Fabrication efficiency cannot be greatly improved: PA0 2. Fabrication procedure cannot be automatically achieved: PA0 3. Manufacturing cost is high: PA0 4. Product quality is unstable:
Because processing a blank material block into a finished read/write arm includes more than 20 processing steps, it is low efficient to let the workpiece receive all processing steps that are not continuously performed. PA1 Because one CNC cutting machine has at least two molds for carrying a number of workpieces each, it takes much time to put workpieces in each mold. PA1 Because conventional methods cannot use CNC cutting machines to form a fully automatic fabrication line, much works must be performed by man labor, thereby causing the manufacturing cost unable to be greatly reduced. PA1 Because much main labor is used during fabrication of read/write arms, main error is inevitable, processed workpieces tend to be damaged, or differently processed workpieces tend to be mixed together when delivered by labor from one processing station to another.